zombotanypvzfandomcom-20200213-history
ZomBotany Zombies Almanac
This is the almanac for every ZomBotany Zombies, they're now being added sometimes! Almanac Entries Peashooter Zombie: "How can a single Zombie grow a head and shoot so many peas so quickly? Peashooter Zombie says, "Hard work, commitment, and a healthy, well-balanced Dinner of Brainz and high-fiber carbon dioxide make it all possible." Sunflower Zombie Healer and Stealer: Sunflower Zombies can't resist bouncing to the beat. Which beat is that? Why, the death-giving jazzy rhythm of the Earth itself, thumping at a frequency only Sunflower Zombies can hear." Cherry Bomb Zombie: "I wanna explode," says Cherry Zombie #1. "No, let's detonate instead!" says his brother, Cherry Zombie #2. After intense consultation they agree to explodonate. Wall Nut Zombie: "People wonder how I feel about getting constantly pead on by plants," says Wall-nut Zombie. "What they don't realize is that with my limited senses all I can feel is a kind of tingling, like a relaxing back rub." Potato Mine Zombie: "Some folks say Potato Mine Zombie is lazy, that he leaves everything to the last minute. Potato Mine Zombie says nothing. He's too busy thinking about his investment strategy." Snow Pea Zombie: "Folks often tell Snow Pea Zombie how "cool" he is, or exhort him to "chill out." They tell him to "stay frosty." Snow Pea Zombie just rolls his eyes. He's heard 'em all." Chomper Zombie: "Chomper Zombie almost got a gig doing stunts for The Little Shop of Plants but it fell through when his agent demanded too much on the front end. Chomper Zombie's not resentful, though. He says it's just part of the business." Repeater Zombie: "Repeater Zombie is fierce. He's from the streets. He doesn't take attitude from anybody, plant or zombie, and he shoots peas to keep Plants at a distance. Secretly, though, Repeater Zombie yearns for love." Puff-shroom Zombie: ""I only recently became aware of the existence of plants," says Puff-shroom Zombie. "Like many fungi zombies, I'd just assumed they were garden tales or movie plants. This whole experience has been a huge eye-opener for me." Sun-shroom Zombie: "Sun-shroom Zombie hates brainz. He hates it so much that when it builds up in his system, he spits it out as fast as he can. He just won't abide it. To him, brainz is crass." Fume-shroom Zombie: "I was in an alive-start job producing yeast spores for a bakery," says Fume-shroom Zombie. "Then Puff-shroom Zombie, bless 'im, told me about this great opportunity blasting plants. Now I really feel like I'm making a difference." Grave Buster Zombie: "Despite Grave Buster Zombie's fearsome appearance, he wants everyone to know that he loves kittens and spends his off hours volunteering at a local plant rehabilitation center. "It's just the right thing to do," he says." Hypno-shroom Zombie "Plants are our friends," asserts Hypno-shroom Zombie. "They're badly misunderstood creatures who play a valuable role in our ecology. We can and should do more to bring them round to our way of thinking." Scaredy-shroom Zombie "Who's there?" whispers Scaredy-shroom Zombie, voice barely audible. "Go away. I don't want to see anybody. Unless it's the man from the circus." Ice-shroom Zombie "Ice-shroom Zombie frowns, not because he's unhappy or because he disapproves, but because of a childhood injury that left his facial nerves paralyzed." Doom-shroom Zombie "You're unlucky I'm on ZomBotany side," says Doom-shroom Zombie. "I can destroy everything you hold dear. It wouldn't be hard." Lily Pad Zombie: "Lily Pad Zombie never complains. Lily Pad Zombie never wants to know what's going on. Put a plant on top of Lily Pad Zombie, he won't say a thing. Does he have startling opinions or shocking secrets? Nobody knows. Lily Pad Zombie keeps it all inside. Squash Zombie: "I'm ready!" yells Squash Zombie. "Let's do it! Put me in! There's nobody better! I'm your guy! C'mon! Whaddya waiting for? I need this!" Threepeater Zombie: "Threepeater Zombie likes reading, backgammon and long periods of immobility in the park. Threepeater Zombie enjoys going to shows, particularly modern jazz. "I'm just looking for that special someone," he says. Threepeater Zombie's favorite number is 5." Tangle Kelp Zombie: "I'm totally invisible," Tangle Kelp Zombie thinks to himself. "I'll hide here just below the surface and nobody will see me." His friends tell him they can see him perfectly well, but he'll never change. Jalapeno Zombie: TBA Spikeweed Zombie: TBA Torchwood Zombie: TBA Tall-nut Zombie: TBA PvZ2 Almanac Entries TBA Upgraded Almanac Entries Gatling Pea Zombie: TBA Twin sunflower zombie healer and Twin sunflower zombie stealer: TBA Giga Almanac Entries TBA PVZCC Almanac Entries TBA Bosses Almanac Entries TBA Other ZomBotany Almanac Entries Explode o Nut Zombie: "My only regret," says Explode-O-Nut Zombie, "is that I have but one chewy center full of nitroglycerine to give in defense of this lawn." Giant Sunflower Zombie: "How do I hear a little sound even if I'm giant?" Say Giant Sunflower Zombie, I can't live with those sounds as my head is too giant". Giant Marigold Zombie: TBA Giant Wall Nut Zombie: TBA Fake ZomBotanies Almanac Entires: ZomBotany imp: "ZomBotany Imp was a Imp, he then got infected by the Peashooter virus and turned into a ZomBotany, he officially got a/n leaf/sword/blue flame/crescendo/katana/epic sword/scythe/axe/spear/Flail/Epic Shield&Sword/Artemis Tools/ban hammer after 1 Month." Narwall-Nut Zombie: "A narwhal swam in the arctic ocean, then he saw a dead narwhal. It touched it to see what happended to it, then a Zombifier with a group of Dolphin zombies and Snorkel zombies with him caught it, killed it and Zombified it with a Ducky Tube."Category:ZomBotany Zombies